


Avaricious

by diabolus_corvum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolus_corvum/pseuds/diabolus_corvum
Summary: I don’t really like season 2, but I suppose it has some nice concepts. I took the concept of Ciel being in a coma and applied it here.Anyways, I don’t necessarily ship Sebastian and Ciel in a romantic aspect any more, but I feel that if all of those things happened, he would do some twisted shit like this, lol.





	Avaricious

 

Lay

amidst your

conscious slumber;

Comatose:

form;

essence.

 

O’, what

beguiling,

nightly yore

your reluctant

body

‘muses.

 

Knelt

betwixt your

splayed limbs,

arousal

strained against

yours.

 

Haven’t a say,

I breach upon

our concluded will.

 

I know:

you hearken

to distorted growls;

you feel

ebony talons

encompass themselves

within

the porcelain flesh

of your brittle hips

as I serve

my carnal avarice

and anguish

in translations

of harsh snaps.

 

Blatant,

youthful features

endeavour to contort

in an internal 

agony.

 

Your elating

life

relieves itself

through inflicted

abrasions

that bestow velvet crimson

upon digits.

 

I burrow myself

within you,

hunched forth

to articulate

repetitive,

silvered whispers

that roll

from my impetuous

tongue.

 

“I love you. . . I love you. . .”

 

I lie.

 

My climax

brims,

and within you,

vile sin spills.

 

For a brief instant,

would I believe those

daft words;

elapsed,

my prior

facade

enshrouds

my covetous

ecstasy.

 

Aside you,

I rest;

our obscured

nudity

and tryst

clothed once more.

 

Master. . .

 

I pray that you soon awaken.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really like season 2, but I suppose it has some nice concepts. I took the concept of Ciel being in a coma and applied it here.
> 
> Anyways, I don’t necessarily ship Sebastian and Ciel in a romantic aspect any more, but I feel that if all of those things happened, he would do some twisted shit like this, lol.


End file.
